The present invention relates to a plant for drying fuel or material added to fuel, of the type to fire a thermal power plant. To dry a solid fuel, heat is applied by a circulating hot gas. Where a readily inflammable fuel, such as brown coal, is to be dried, the circulating hot gas should be poor in oxygen to avoid early ignition of the fuel.